thirlcrest_fandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Bullying
'''Bullying '''is a major aspect of the game ''TC. ''Bullying is used to intimidate others, or embarrass them infront of others. Bullying can be seen through the school campus. Verbal Bullying The most commonly occuring kind of bullying on school grounds, any student may do this at any time. The cliques are generally hostiles to most students outside their own clique and will yell and insult other students for no particular reasons. They are are mostly like hostiles on their own turf, though, they can be provoked into verbal bullying by such things as being hit with a slingshot, (which can be mentioned as the Bruisers most likely use it) stink bomb and itching powder. If Jerry throws an itching powder and then the student passes the itching powder to another student, it can start a massive fight happening anywhere. And also by any student in the Boys' Dorm turning off the tv. Verbal bullying does not get students into trouble, unless they verbally abuse a Prefect or other authority. It is possible to apologize or beg off when verbally bullied, though ignoring the bully usually provokes them into attacking. Physical Bullying Physical bullying occurs all over campus, by most of the clique students. The Nerds and Non-Clique Students are mostly the victims. Attempted between the Honor Students and Greasers usually leads to a fistfight, if they are hostiles to each clique. The Dropouts will usually fight any Thirlcrest student if they see them, rather than bullying them, but they'll bully adults who wander around Industrial Park. Ross can and will bully any student he sees regardless of clique alignment. Clyde can either bully anyone himself, usually bully the boys. The exception to that is that he can give any male character a wedgie. The only thing he can do is to girls is pinch them on the rear, which according to the trouble meter would be "harassment" rather than bullying. However, the player can also give any male student a swirlie, but if the player attempts to grab a female character and try give them a swirlie, it won't be possible but they'll just kick Clyde in the groin. Clyde's Bullying Moves Clyde can execute any of the following to other students through the Humiliate option (red fist icon), but only if the victim's health is small enough, or he has scared them to the point of giving him the option. It is often rare to scare a high-ranking clique member such as Honor Students, Greasers, and the Varsity to the point of Humiliation. On the Smaller Older Boys These moves are done to the smaller older boys on campus - Donald, Michael, Jack, and Parker of the Non-Clique Students; Richie and Earnest of the Astronomy Club; Kale and Tom of the Bruisers; Michael and Rad of the Honor Students; Tony and Lefty of the Greasers; Jacob and Dan of the Varsity; Roscoe and Donny of the Dropouts. * Indiana/Chinies Burn - Clyde twists the skin on the victim's wrist in two different directions, causing a fraction burn. * Spit Headlock - Clyde gets them in a headlock, spits on his hand, and then rubs it on their face. * Hitting Yourself - Clyde grabs both of their wrists and makes them punch themselves. On the Regular Boys These are the moves Clyde does on all average size boys - Darby and Jake of the Non-Clique Students; Ethan, Tom, Dennis and Troy of the Bruisers; Markeith, Gunnar and Twig of the Astronomy Club; Gordon, Julian and Turne of the Honor Students; States, Barry and Isaiah of the Greasers; Jo and Ted of the Varsity; Sid, Vyvyan and Sisco of the Dropouts. These are performed to be on adults as to most adults if Jerry makes them a fear of him to the point. * Rabbit punches - Clyde repeatedly punches them on the shoulder with the fist. * Slaps - Clyde slaps them back and fourth on the face. * Ear twist - Clyde twists their ear. On the Overweight Boys The only overweight ones, those being Knight Hughes, Bob and. There are also other overweight students. * Wedgie - Clyde slaps them on the ear so they turn around, then gives them a wedgie. * Plumbing accident - Clyde grabs them by their front collar and threatens to punch them until the pee their pants in fright. On the Taller Boys This is done to the taller boys - Matthew and Axel of the Honor Students; Norton of the Greasers; Brock and Damon of the Varsity; Burns, Clyde and Zayn Adults can be performed on them too. * Knee to the hamstring - Clyde knees them in the back of the leg, making them stumble. This bullying move can be done twice in a row. * Push and trip - Clyde puts his leg behind the other boys leg, and pushes him over backwards. * Arm twist - Clyde offers them a handshake, only to twist his arm with a wrist lock. On the Smaller Boys These can be only done to Joe, Tath and Mickey. * Nose pinch - Clyde twists the kids' nose and hauls him up onto his tiptoes. * Push and trip - Clyde pushes the kid, who then charges. Clyde holds him back with one hand, and then sidesteps, tripping him. On all Boys * Gutshot - Clyde pushes them lightly on the shoulder a few times, then sucker punches him in the belly. * Face spit - If Clyde uses a take-down on a student who is weak enough to humiliate, then attempts to trigger a flying knee drop, he will instead sit on the boy's chest and spit rudely in his face. This does not work on Prefects, however, you can use some mods to make this work. On both genders * Shoving taunt - Clyde shoves them and taunts them. Doing this to a female student will usually cause them to scream and run away, whereas the male students will either shove and taunt him back or get scared and apologetic, based on Clyde's respect level with the student. Other Bullying Moves tripped behind Jacob Blackwood and bullied mercilessly by Ethan Robertson.]] *Trip from Behind - An aggressor jogs up behind his victim with an angry face, and kicks him in the back of the legs, making them either stumble or fall, depending on the victim's size. The aggressor usually taunts his victim afterwards, even the Nerds, Greasers and Preppies use this move, which also depends on their bullying skills. Oddly, the prefects won't find this move as bullying or violence and won't go after the student doing it. Like a push, sometimes this trip won't affect on females unless the aggressor does it for no particular reason, but it does affect Clyde. If the Clyde has 100% faction respect from the Bruisers. Strangely, a bruiser would jog up to him and will still trip him from behind but will greet afterwards. *Noogies - The aggressor will grab their victim in a headlock and rub their knuckles across their head. It is mostly used by taller students, however, regular sized students use this. Only very rarely, Ross Northrop gave Clyde a noogie in the mission This is your school. If Clyde bribes a student to leave him alone, the student will often to give him a noogie after taking the money. *Gutshot - An aggressor will run up to their victim, and then send a fist to their stomach. *Arm punch - Essentialy the same gutshot, except this time it's a punch on the upper arm, just below the shoulder. Category:Mechanics